


Defectives

by Khyrena



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Forgive Me, I have no idea how to tag, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khyrena/pseuds/Khyrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of clones marked Defective by the GAR for various reasons and led by a Padawan exiled from the Jedi Order lead a guerrilla fight against injustice in the galaxy. Hunted by all sides, the so called "Bait Squad" does their best to rise to the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ursa

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Ursa Rell: Near-human, Female, Bisexual, Force Sensitive, ex-Jedi Padawan. Uses a vibroblade in place of the lightsaber taken by the Order. Fights using primarily Makashi, modified with what little of Juyo she could absorb from the higher level classes at the Temple.
> 
> Hook: Human Clone, Male, Ace, Nervous system largely replaced with cybernetics due to several issues (done after Bait Squad’s escape with Ursa,) very physically weak, but highly intelligent. Extremely skilled with technology, and can work wonders with the tiniest bit of gear.
> 
> Line: Human Clone, Trans Female, Lesbian. Line’s gender was never accepted by the GAR as a whole or her commanding officers. Because of this, she often rebelled, and was eventually marked defective for her constant disruption of the battlefield and chain of command. She was in no other way defective. Excelling physically and demonstrating quick thinking as well as remarkable marksmanship, Line still holds a grudge against the GAR for its bigotry.
> 
> Sinker: Human Clone, Male, Gay. After serving in active combat on Geonosis, extreme PTSD as well as several major injuries, including the complete removal of his right arm by a grenade earned Sinker the marking of defective. Hook built him a prosthetic arm, leading to the two becoming extremely close friends and eventually to a relationship. With Hook’s help, Sinker is slowly taming his PTSD.
> 
> Tuhlbusa Sresh: Wookie, Female, Straight, Force Sensitive, Jedi Knight. Uses primarily Djem So, and wields a large, single bladed green saber. Despite Council orders to leave well enough alone, Tuhlbusa is bent on detaining her former Padawan and her “Bait Squad” for their actions outside the law and GAR regulations.

Master Sresh had always been a strict teacher. She said from day one that the Code was our highest calling in life, that if we even considered going against it for too long, we were no long worthy to call ourselves Jedi. For a long time, I considered her teachings on the matter to be law, believed that the Code was infallible and truly above all else. This remained the case until Shen Lula, the son of Senator Lula of Pondera.

My Master and I had been assigned to protect the Senator and her family as she negotiated trade dealings with Alderaan, due to threats against her and her family should she go through with the deal. The assignment was fairly routine, a few assassins scattered throughout, but nothing Master Sresh and I couldn't handle. But Shen... Shen was not routine.

Our relationship spawned from the simplest of things. He brought me breakfast in the morning, as a thanks for the protection. He said at the time that the sight of me, sitting up in bed, the window shining a frame of light around me, was the single source of the most powerful surge of emotion he had ever felt.

I'm not quite sure if I believe that, but it was sweet nonetheless, if a bit melodramatic. I couldn't help but find Shen rather interesting myself. He was fit, young, fairly handsome, and prone to outbursts of kindness. So you would forgive my better judgement for dropping as I agreed to see him on occasion.

After a few months of our relationship thriving in the background of my missions with Master Sresh, the Clone War broke out. In an unfortunate turn of events involving a second mission to protect Senator Lula, our relationship came to light. Master Sresh was furious, and although she wanted to have me removed from the Order right away, the Council agreed that I should be given a second, and final, chance. 

Shen and I never saw each other again, except from across a crowded Senate chamber, and we both agreed it was probably better that way. It wasn't too long, though, before I found myself in another dilemma. A young Twi'lek by the name of Tava, an aid to Senator Amidala at the time, caught my eye.

Unfortunately for my career as a Jedi, she noticed my stare... and returned it. For five or so months, we held a relationship as friends and lovers, hiding it from both of our respective superiors. Unfortunately, it was once again found out when Master Sresh caught us together in my chambers at the Jedi Temple.

This time, there were no more chances. Master Sresh pushed for my removal from the Order, and with my second relationship discovered, the Council agreed. My Padawan braid was taken, as well as my lightsaber, and on the next day, I was to board a ship to join the Agricultural Corps.

But during my relationships, I had determined that a healthy, loving relationship might not be as detrimental to a Jedi's ability to wield the Light... and that, in fact, it could be a positive influence on that ability. With this in mind, I began to question other mandates put forth by the Code, as well as my training so far. By the end of the night, I had determined that the best thing to do would be to simply leave on my own before they could send me away. I wouldn't be out of the records yet, and I could probably gather a small team of clones to take with me before they caught the mistake...

But... what sort of clones would leave Kamino with an exiled Jedi just to fight the same war they were already supposed to be fighting?


	2. Line

Ursa showed up just as Sinker got back from the mess hall with our food. We had worked with her before, once. She had been much, much kinder to us than your average Jedi; even than her Master. A lot of people looked at the "Defectives" mark on us and decided that meant we weren't worth respecting, or even worth treating like people. That kriffing label made us lower than droids to most of them.

Commander Rell, though... She seemed to understand. From the very beginning. Even Sinker seemed to liked her, and he doesn't trust easily any more. It was refreshing at the time, and certainly helped her case when she showed up at our bunks with her ridiculous plan.  
Honestly, I don't know how she came up with it. From what I hear, most of those Jedi dropouts just go to the AgriCorps, nice and easy. But she obviously had plans, even beyond what she told us.

Not that what she told us wasn't a lot on its own. She wanted to take a ship and some supplies and get out, before the Jedi could update their systems to show her as a dropout. When Hook asked why, and what we would even do with it, she launched into a spiel about how she had realized even the Jedi Order had corruption within it, and that she wanted to go around the galaxy doing our best to do what the Republic claimed to- protecting the innocent.

Sinker wanted to know what sort of supplies we would take, what sort of supplies we even COULD take, a Padawan and three Defectives. That stopped Ursa in her tracks for a moment. We used one of Hook's datapads and looked it up, and the most that a Padawan could take from the GAR reserves without any standing orders was food, medical, and basic supplies for the clones. Ursa said that that should be enough, that anything more we needed could almost certainly be gathered once we were out. Hook, Sinker and I weren't totally convinced on that front, but with Ursa moving through her plans so quickly, we decided to let it be.

The last thing Ursa talked about before letting us decide was a possible first job for us, an opportunity to help some people on a small planet she called Ugata. Apparently, a joint Corellian and Twi'lek colony there had been experiencing issues with raiders, but the Jedi were too caught up in the war to do anything about it. She said that if we went with her, that would most likely be our first stop.

I'm not the most idealistic of people. But seeing Ursa get all starry-eyed over this ideal of becoming heroes on the outskirts of the law... it was an experience. She very clearly believed in what she was saying, that we could make a difference to at least a few people by actually doling out justice, rather than politically minded warfare.

I don't know if I believed we could make any difference. But after hearing her talk about it so enthusiastically, even knowing she wasn't telling us the whole of her plans... I was willing to join her, if Hook and Sinker were with me.


End file.
